kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eggsy Winston
Eggsy Winston (エグジー・ウィンストン) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. He is one of Alternate L Takion's cousins from his father's side of the family and he is a another Kingsman from the past years. He shares a brotherly relationship with one of Alternate L Takion's other cousins, and his younger brother Leon Wilston. Role in Game Takion Arc Eggsy Winston is one of the another Kingsmen in recent years. He is Alternate L Takion's right hand man, who has been with his cousin since his early campaigns. He appears alongside his cousin during the Riot Wars and under his services of the american arcane kingdom. During the first tour along with Leon, Liddell gives a tutorial for how to use arcane magic and control on the battlefield. During the first stage "Escape from onslaught", Eggsy is first seen along with Leon where Takion manages to escape from Mabelwocky and her massive riots after retrieve a sacred book “Alice Musou” and as they on the way to escape safety without dying or sacrificing. As the story progresses, Eggsy and other assistants got full power -to fight Jabberwocky’s riot wars much like Aruto Arc was. Character Information Appearance Eggsy is a young man of 29 years old with short indigo hair and orange eyes. He only wears a business suit and whole suit is color dark cyan with a dark blue necktie and he wears a rectangle glasses. Personality Eggsy is a little bit serious and loyal man who rarely questions his arcane judgment. He's usually focused but he can also be a agent minded. His small temper becomes more controlled in most situations, making him cool headed and focused, while still having loyalty to his lord and honor. He has a strong sense of honor, and despises those who use deceit as a means of achieving victory. He is probably the retainer closest to Alternate L Takion as he can usually comprehend the reasoning behind his lord's actions. In the script, he's often the only character to call his cousin by his style name. His hardened and undeterred mindset gains the respect of arcane's retainers, particularly Leon and Bruno. Although they're helped by Tapio and eventually he and Leon come to their aide whenever he is needed. He only begrudgingly accepts Takion and desires for a chance to bring end of the war. Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Slash, second, third and fourth slash, a turning twirl, then a diagonal slashing attack. Launches the enemy at last hit. , ( ): Eggsy sends one kick forward. Does miniscule damage, but can be used to break the enemy's guard. Then does a wide outward sword slash that fires a horizontal energy wave forward which sends enemies flying with crashing knockback and causes Crumple at a certain probability in last for 8 seconds. , , ( ): An uppercut which sends a single enemy flying before smashing them down to the ground. , , , ( ): Eggsy does a four right-and-left swings followed by a ground smash. Followed by a powerful horizontal swing in front of him that sends out an unblockable arcane element fiery slash all around him. Inflicts crashing knockback and causes Arcane Burn at a certain probability in last for 8 seconds. , , , : Eggsy does a strong horizontal slash. Follow by a second horizontal swing with a backwards spin. , , , , : Eggsy turns around and slams sword into the ground creating a purple ground flash quake. Launches enemies and causes Crumple at a certain probability in last for 8 seconds. , , , , , : Eggsy jumps and swings sword to one direction, then flips around to the other side and swings sword in the opposite direction. Followed by a Leaping up and performs a mighty ground smash, creating a devastating area of effect. Launches enemies and causes Crumple at a certain probability in last for 8 seconds. (This input requires Eggsy Winston is Level 15) Direction, , ( ): Eggsy runs up and slashes to the left. Tapping again makes Eggsy slash foes away with another quick slash to the right. Puts grounded foes in a stagger position if the dash itself hits the foe with moderate damage and inflict multiple hits. Dash Rush( during dash): Eggsy does a sliding strike using his sword's hilt. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Eggsy launches a downward swing and can be followed up by a basic air combo by swinging up or down. , : Eggsy strikes the ground with enough strength to cause an impact. , , , , ( ): After two slash air combo, Eggsy swings sword from the back to the front in a circling uppercut multiple times, ended with one last upper swing and a 360° leaping spin that spiral launches away on last hit. , , , , : After three slash air combo, Eggsy does horizontal swing with a backwards spin. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Eggsy does downward slamming slash that causes a quake. Spiral launches away on last hit of an combo and causes Crumple at a certain probability in last for 8 seconds. , , , , , , : After five slash air combo, he turns upside down into an uppercut slash that sweeps juggled enemies in the air for continuous aerial hits. Spiral launches away on last hit of an combo. (This input requires Eggsy Winston is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Counterattacks with C4. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Eggsy dashes back and counters opponent with two swipes. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Arcane Burn Sweep: Eggsy performs a turning slash to shoot a wide outward sword slash that fires a horizontal fiery energy wave forward which sends enemies flying with crashing knockback and causes Arcane Burn at a certain probability in last for 8 seconds (This skill is learned from the start of Eggsy Winston’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Arcane Burn Wave: Eggsy does a anticipated uppercut slash to shoot a large arcane energy wave over a vast distance of 10m in front of him. Enemies where hit by Arcane Burn Wave will inflict damage and piercing multiple hits, collapse to the ground and causes Arcane Burn at a certain probability in last for 8 seconds (This skill requires Eggsy Winston is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 25 seconds Arcane Burn Punishing: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Eggsy poses a ready swing position. Pressing the button to slashes wildly from left to right continuously. Pressing the button or the stance is time out, he swings at the upper right with fiery arcane effect. (This skill requires Eggsy Winston is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 35 seconds Arcane Burn Blow: (chargeable) Eggsy stomps on the ground with his right feet, then charges and gathers a burst of arcane energy, and then he charges up to 10m forward, swing at enemies as he goes. Upon hit the enemies with the Arcane Burn Blow, they launch enemies into the air then followed by a purple explosions that inflict damage, spiral launches away and causes Arcane Burn in last for 10 seconds. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Eggsy cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can rush charge up to 20m forward to inflict more hits and damage. Similar to Aruto's Skill Attack Line Drive with the same chargeable function, but it has a Arcane Element (This skill requires Eggsy Winston is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 30 seconds (uncharged), 60 seconds (charged) Arcanite Explosions: Eggsy stomps on the ground with his right feet, then charges and gathers a burst of arcane energy to unleash a larger more powerful horizontal swing in front of him that sends out an unblockable arcane element fiery slash all around him and followed by a purple explosions around him. Inflicting heavy damage and spiral launches the enemies away when they hit and causes Arcane Burn in last for 10 seconds. Similar to Aruto's Skill Attack Halfmoon Slash, but it unleashes a fiery explosions instead of large crescent moon-shaped slash and has a arcane element (This skill requires Eggsy Winston is Level 30). *MP cost: 1200 *Cooldown: 50 seconds Musou Attacks (Purple Blaze) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Eggsy does four crossing upward slashes with trailing blue energy and then turn-leaps to slam his sword into the ground to inflict heavy damage on enemies. At last hit launches the enemies away and causes Arcane Burn in last for 10 seconds. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Eggsy Winston’s Level. , (Purple Flare) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Eggsy does a somersault and slams his sword into the ground. Inflicting heavy damage launches enemies and causes Arcane Burn in last for 10 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Eggsy Winston is Level 20 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Purple Vertical) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Eggsy does alternating sword swipes upwards up to 6 times, then leaps into the air and lands with shockwave that either knocks back or launches nearby opponents and inflicting heavy damage. Also the enemies will cause Arcane Burn in last for 10 seconds. This is followed by a powerful slash that creates a small purple tremor. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Eggsy Winston is Level 20. Alternate Super Attack - R1 + (Ferocious Punisher) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Eggsy does a broad downward slash followed by one from left to right and another done in an upward manner. Inflict massive damage and spiral launches the enemies forward when they hit and causes Arcane Burn in last for 10 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Eggsy Winston is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Ferocious Destruction) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Purple Blaze): Eggsy charges his sword and performs a series of powerful swings with the finale having him hit the ground to his left and right, creating ground shockwaves all over the 30m AoE. He hops to strike the ground in front of him and makes a greater shockwave that causes huge purple explosion. Inflict massive damage and spiraling launches the enemies forward when they hit and causes Arcane Burn in last for 10 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Eggsy Winston is Level 40. (Arcanite Annihilation) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Ferocious Destruction): Eggsy stomps on the ground with his right feet, then charges and gathers a burst of arcane energy and slash furiously with four crossing upward slashes with trailing blue energy to unleash a powerful purple explosion slash in front of him. Slashing up to 6 times, huge purple explosion produced every slash. On the final one slams his sword into the ground to produce a larger purple explosions all over a huge area in front. Inflict massive damage and spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the last produced explosion. K.Oed enemies from Eggsy’s Arcanite Annihilation explosions will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Eggsy Winston is Level 50 along with Grand Blazing. Burst Attack (Grand Blazing) (Burst Mode required and instead of Arcanite Annihilation): Eggsy charges the burst of arcane energy, and then bombards the enemies with a barrage of powerful attacks. On the middle of his Burst Attack, he spins around hacking opponents several times in a row. Then replaces the initial motion with quick slashes traveling back and forth as well as a few additional rising strikes to begin a quickly rapid slashes. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, it ends with a final slash that releases a sudden burst of energy, followed by a Arcanite Annihilation explosions all over the AoE around him. Spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Eggsy’s Burst Attack Grand Blazing explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Eggsy Winston is Level 50 along with Arcanite Annihilation. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Compared to Aruto Kirihara's, Eggsy Winston is the fast starting character for Takion Side. Though his attacks are little to lack the range of other characters, they are versatile and easy to execute. He is a beginner friendly character for players who want to start with close ranged fighters. His fighting style consists of aggressive-yet-controlled swings, which makes him a great choice for close quarters combat. Most of Eggsy Winston's moves, skills and Musou Attacks are mostly Arcane, but mixes with fire element and can inflict a unique debuff called Arcane Burn which damages enemies overtime similar to burn debuff. On the downsides Eggsy Winston has a below Intellect rating. Some of his highly costly Skill Attacks especially Arcane Burn Blow or Arcanite Explosions might have insufficiently MP cost required to perform Skill Attacks. To counter this low Intellect rating. The player must increase the MP rate by equipping Accessories with increases MP and INT effect or any Accessories can cut the MP cost of the Skill Attack by half. Unlock requirements Clear the stage 1 "Escape from onslaught" along with Leon Winston. Trivia *Eggsy Winston is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *His first name comes from the protagonist Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin and his title "Swordsman from the Kingsmen" was also from Kingsman: The Secret Service and The Golden Circle. *His outfit is basically based on Gary Unwin's tailor suit from Kingsman films with the color of dark cyan. *His personality is loosely similar to Xiahou Dun from Dynasty Warriors complete with the same voice acting. *Eggsy uses these move sets mirrors that of Xiahou Dun's moves from Dynasty Warriors series which is the basis for this game with skill attacks and musou attacks. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Takion Side Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Swordsman